HbbTV which is European hybrid TV obtained by combining real-time broadcast and data broadcast using a broadband network has been used and spread in each country. Europe, where private broadcast stations as well as public broadcast stations provide HbbTV services, has taken the lead in spreading of HbbTV in the market. Due to low development costs and rapid commercial service release, broadcast stations of Eastern Europe as well as the United Kingdom and Switzerland are interested in HbbTV. Recently, technology of adding action recognition, personalization, multi screen, etc. to HbbTV was published.
HbbTV means a hybrid TV technical standard or service which begins to be provided by French and German broadcast stations for the purpose of combining content/service of an existing broadcast and content/service of the Internet to create a new broadcast, as can be seen from the name “hybrid broadcast broadband”.
The HbbTV standard is advantageous in development costs and time-to-market because a small number of new technical elements is introduced to establish the standard and existing qualified standards are mostly reused. However, since the current HbbTV standard only provides SD/HD 25 fps based on an AVC codec, there is a need for providing a high-quality media service based on HEVC according to the trend of consumers requiring high quality.